The present invention is related to a perfusion cannula which provides fluid to the lower extremities and toward the body. More specifically, t he present invention is related to a perfusion cannula which provides blood to the lower extremities and toward the body which utilizes ridges to form channels to allow blood to escape the cannula and reach a lower extremity.
The use of a pump to supplement the action of the heart of a patient requires the introduction of oxygenated blood from the pump into the patient. This can occur by insertion of a cannula connected to the pump into the femoral artery. A cannula which only provides for introduction of blood in one direction towards the body of the patient creates a risk for the patient of loss of the patient""s lower extremities, such as a leg, since little or no oxygenated blood will reach the leg. If the pump is utilized for long periods of time, this risk can become very great. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,433, incorporated by reference herein, attempts to solve this problem. However, it requires a flash chamber to indicate if a diverting side hole is properly positioned in the artery.
The present invention provides for the use of a pump to assist the operation of the heart for pumping blood in the patient and provides blood to the body as well as the lower extremities of the patient. It is also easier to use than the cannula described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,433 since the present invention is essentially self-aligning in the vessel for perfusion holes of the cannula.
The present invention pertains to a perfusion cannula for treating a patient. The cannula comprises a hollow tube adapted for insertion into a vessel of the patient and adapted for fluid flow. The tube has a proximal end. The tube has a primary hole disposed in proximity to the proximal end for release of fluid from the tube and at least a first perfusion hole disposed in the tube wall for release of fluid from the tube. The cannula comprises a widener extending from the outer surface of the tube and effectively extending the outer diameter of the tube. The inner diameter of the tube is smooth and continuous and has a circular cross-section throughout. The widener is in spaced relation from the proximal end and in proximity to and in operational relation with the first perfusion hole wherein fluid is able to escape from the first perfusion hole without obstruction by the vessel wall when the tube is in the vessel wall.
The present invention pertains to a perfusion cannula for treating a patient. The cannula comprises a hollow tube adapted for insertion into a vessel of the patient and adapted for fluid flow. The tube has a proximal end. The tube has a primary hole disposed in proximity to the proximal end for release of fluid from the tube and at least a first perfusion hole disposed in the tube wall for release of fluid from the tube. The cannula comprises at least a first ridge disposed on the outer surface of the tube and effectively extending the outer diameter of the tube. The first ridge is in spaced relation from the proximal end and in proximity to and in operational relation with the first perfusion hole wherein fluid is able to escape from the first perfusion hole without obstruction by the vessel wall when the tube is in the vessel wall.
The present invention pertains to a system for treating a patient. The system comprises a perfusion cannula comprising a hollow tube adapted for insertion into a vessel of the patient and adapted for fluid flow. The tube has a proximal end. The tube has a primary hole disposed in proximity to the proximal end for release of fluid from the tube and a plurality of perfusion holes disposed in the tube wall for release of fluid from the tube. The tube has a plurality of ridges disposed on the outer surface of the tube and effectively extending the outer diameter of the tube. The ridges are in spaced relation from the proximal end and in proximity to and in operational relation with the plurality of perfusion holes which are disposed between the ridges wherein fluid is able to escape from the plurality of perfusion holes without obstruction by the vessel wall when the tube is in the vessel wall. The system comprises a pump mechanism for pumping fluid into the cannula. The pump mechanism is connected to the cannula.
The present invention pertains to a method for treating a patient. The method comprises the steps of inserting a tube through the skin of the patient into the femoral artery of the patient so ridges on the outside of the tube contact the inner wall of the femoral artery and create channels between the outer surface of the tube, the ridges and the inner surface of the femoral artery, and the inner surface of the femoral artery contacts the outer surface of the tube between the proximal end of the tube and the ridges on the tube. Then there is the step of pumping blood through the tube so the blood flows out a primary hole of the tube in proximity to the proximal end of the tube in a first direction in the artery and blood flows out perfusion holes in the wall of the tube between the ridges into the channels where the blood flows along the channels to a location where the inner surface of the artery makes contact with the outer surface of the tube and is directed back along the channels in a second direction in the vessel opposite the first direction.
The present invention pertains to a method for treating a patient. The method comprises the steps of inserting a tube into the femoral artery of the patient. Then there is the step of contacting the outer surface of the tube with the inner surface of the artery at a location. Next there is the step of forcing fluid into the tube so the fluid flows into the artery out a primary hole at the end of the tube in a first direction, and out perfusion holes in the tube into channels defined by the outer surface of the tube, ridges on the outer surface of the tube and the inner surface of the artery. Then there is the step of following fluid along the channels to the location. Next there is the step of diverting the fluid from the location in a second direction in the vessel opposite the first direction.